


In Dire Times

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crushes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Ajay has had a crush on Elliott for a while, but now, pinned down between multiple squads, she worries she might miss her chance to admit her feelings.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	In Dire Times

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble so...yeah. Also I think this is my first time writing for this ship.

It wasn't looking good.   
They were pinned down between multiple squads, in the middle of an open field, with little ammo and even less meds. D.O.C had taken a shot from somewhere in the distance, leaving him out of commission. Elliott had tried to repair some of the damage, mid firefight, which just showed how desperate they were for supplies. He'd managed to shock his fingers in the process, and let out a loud yelp, unable to focus under the immense pressure of the situation; which only alerted a nearby squad to their location. They fought them off somehow, which left them with more time but less supplies and a bigger problem than before.   
"Stop! Stop! That fucking hurts!" the trickster cried out, through gritted teeth.   
Ajay's eyes flicked between her bloody hands that were covering the fresh wound in her squadmate's side, and the fingers that were clinging desperately to her forearm.   
"Gotta keep the pressure there," she said, her tone calm despite the situation. "There's nothing else I can for ya, right now."   
Elliott kept quiet after that, save for his rapid breathing that he was struggling to keep under control. His head fell back against the rock behind him, and shut his eyes tightly. Ajay wasn't sure if it was due to the amount of pain he was in or because he was trying to stop himself from crying; or both. 

"I don't wanna die today!" he eventually blurted out, shaking his head. "I don't want to die."   
"No one's dyin'," the medic assured him, applying more weight to the bloodied area. "As long as ya keep that mouth shut, we'll get out of here."   
"F-fuck, Ajay," he hissed, his grip on her arm tighning. "That hurts so bad. Stop. Please."   
"Listen to me," she said, the request forcing the trickster to open his eyes and look at her. "Ya gotta keep it down. Keep it together."  
"What's the point?! We're as good as dead anyways!" Elliott cried, his brown eyes flicking around in alarm as the circle began to close in on them. "Fuck, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die. Not like this."  
"Stay with me, Witt. You're losing your cool." 

Ajay couldn't help but think, maybe he was right. Things were looking pretty dire, but she wasn't about to go down without a fight. But still, the thought lingered in the back of her mind. What if this was the end? There were things she still wanted to do and unfortunately for her...one of the things on the top of that list, was sitting in front of her, babbling about his imminent death.  
"I don't wanna di-."   
She didn't give him time to finish his sentence, leaning forward to close the space between them, kissing his lips; her movements urgent and desperate. This wasn't the situation she'd dreamt of when she had thought about the possibility of sharing this moment with the trickster, but she wasn’t about to miss out, if this might be her only opportunity. She could feel him relax slightly underneath her, despite the dumbstruck look on his face when they parted.   
"Ajay…".   
"Now, will ya quit your whinging?"   
“Wha-.”  
"I've liked ya for a while, alright?" she admitted, adjusting her hands to see how her patient was holding up. "But I ain't about to be crushin’ on a cry baby, ya hear me?"   
Elliott nodded weakly, though he still looked confused as he undid the scarf around his neck, before tossing it to her.   
"Use...this."   
She returned his nod, hastily beginning to tear the fabric into pieces she could use for makeshift bandages. Elliott bit down on his lip, while she attended to his wound, taking the opportunity to reload his Wingman, holding it close to his chest.   
"Ajay...I th-think there's someone on...our left." 

So, she'd gone and gotten herself into a bit of a mess. Ajay fidgeted with the bandages that were wrapped around her lower leg, while she sat in the corridor of the medical bay. They'd managed to get out of the arena with only a couple of injuries. They hadn't won, but losing was better than being dead, in her book. Her eyes drifted to the fingerprint sized bruises that were beginning to form on her bicep. What was she going to do now? What was she thinking, kissing Elliott like that? She knew getting involved with co-workers could be messy, and this was no different. The whole thing was probably caught on camera too…  
"I...um...am I interrupting something?"   
The medic glanced up to see her teammate lingering nearby, having just come out of the doctor's office.   
"Nah."   
Elliott chuckled quietly, sounding a tad unsure.   
"You just...looked a little spaced out."   
"I guess, I just have stuff on my mind," Ajay replied, reaching to adjust her headband, watching as the trickster shuffled from one foot to the other.   
"I...same."   
"Ya alright?"  
Elliott flashed her his signature charming smile, taking a few steps forward.   
"Well, I'm now bullet free, so that is definitely an improvement, from earlier." 

She laughed at the statement, and he couldn't help but notice how her freckles appeared so much more noticeable when she smiled. He thought they were adorable. His eyes casted onto the floor beneath him, when the space between them fell quiet. Ajay had just begun to stand from her seat, thinking their conversation was over, until the trickster spoke up again.  
"Did...did you...mean what you said earlier? In the arena? About...liking me?"   
Shit.   
The medic folded her arms and shrugged, suddenly feeling very sheepish: something she didn't feel very often.   
"I...Elliott…".   
"I just...uh, need to know because...sometimes people say stuff like that to...I don't know. They say it, and then I never hear from them again," he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry...that sounded a lot more...pathetic than I meant it to."   
"I...do like ya, Elliott," Ajay began, noticing the hopeful gleam in his eye, which only made what she was about to say that much harder. "But…".   
The trickster sighed, loudly.   
"Why is there always a _but_?" he asked. "Maybe I...I like you too."   
She hadn't expected that.  
"...Really?"   
He smiled shyly at her, coming closer again, until he was in her space but she didn't move away; She didn't want to.   
"Yeah. I mean you're...like the most incredible woman I know. You're brave. Funny. Smart _and_ gorgeous. What's not to like?"   
Ajay shrugged, coyly. She wasn't usually the type to give into flattery, but there was something about what Elliott had just said, that was making her blush like crazy. She had a crush on him for a while now, but it was something she had kept to herself because she never thought anything would happen; because it couldn't happen.   
"It don't matter," she replied, with a shake of her head. "We can't...What would everyone say if Mirage and Lifeline went on a date? We'd get accused of tryna rig matches or something. We can't."   
The trickster ran a hand over his beard, considering her words.   
"Why can't it just be...Elliott and Ajay?"   
"That's the same thing."   
"Is it?" 

She was starting to hate him a little. Maybe not really, but she hated how his smile made her feel weak at the knees.   
"Come on," he said, poking her playfully. "I'd love to take you out. Especially after you saved my ass today. Dinner? Tomorrow?"   
Despite herself, she couldn't contain the amused laugh that escaped her.   
"You're a real chancer, ain't ya Witt?"   
Elliott beamed at her.   
"Is that one of the things you like about me?"   
"Maybe," she replied, nudging his arm lightly. "Alright, fine. Tomorrow. But I'm pickin' where we eat."   
Elliott clapped his hands together and offered her a soft smile, that she couldn't help but return.   
"Great! It's a date!"   
“It is,” she hummed, standing on her tippy-toes so she could pull him down into another kiss. “But ya’ll be damned if I’m gonna wait till tomorrow to do this again.”


End file.
